


It's a Tough Job (But Somebody's Got to Do It)

by derryderrydown



Category: British Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-11
Updated: 2011-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-21 06:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derryderrydown/pseuds/derryderrydown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie is working. David is frustrated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Tough Job (But Somebody's Got to Do It)

Charlie had been watching television non-stop for eight hours and David was fed up of it. Any attempts to distract him had been met with mutterings about deadlines and stupid fucking programmes that are too long and, once, a flung cushion.

So, there was only one thing for it.

David pushed back the coffee table, knelt down, and started unfastening Charlie's belt.

Charlie paused the DVD at that. "The hell?" he demanded.

"You want to watch television. I want to suck you off." David got the buckle undone and started on Charlie's jeans. "This way, we both get what we want."

"I don't _want_ to watch television," Charlie objected. "I've _got_ to."

"Yes, your job is so taxing, I know," David said. "But now you get to watch television while being sucked off. Shut up and appreciate it." With one hand, David fumbled for the remote to set the DVD going again. With the other hand, he pushed Charlie's boxers out of the way.

"I won't be able to concentrate," Charlie said.

"It doesn't take a _great_ deal of concentration to get your dick sucked," David said.

"I _meant_ , I won't be able to concentrate on the telly."

David shrugged. "That really isn't my problem," he said, and closed his mouth over Charlie's dick.

* * *

Charlie's review concluded:

"I made it through eight episodes but then I got offered a blowjob and didn't pay any attention to the rest."


End file.
